His Dark Materials:User policy
All contributors to His Dark Materials Wiki are expected to read through all policies and know what is expected of them. The wiki's user policy is meant to keep people focused on editing the Wiki as opposed to customising their user pages. User pages This section of the policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their userpages. Your user page is not meant to be your main contribution to the wiki. Users who edit their user pages excessively will be subject to sanction. However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves, and helps organise their contributions to the wiki. For example, they may wish to list their collection of His Dark Materials references, advertise contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis or HDM fan sites, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about their favourite characters in the series. User pages in violation of the following guidelines will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked. Standards #User pages must not be put in categories (with the exception of bots) which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. Likewise, must not be used to make the userpage appear to be a "real" article. #Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are disallowed, according to the multiple accounts policy page. ##If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. #User subpages not containing fan fiction are allowed, although they are still subject to the user image policy (detailed in a section below) and must be of some usefulness to the project (like a personal sandbox, a to-do list, a contributions page (excluding image galleries), or a toolbox linking to maintenance tasks and useful templates). ##User subpages unrelated to His Dark Materials or the wiki are not allowed. ##This specifically includes weblogs, guestbooks, and social networking more suited to sites such as MySpace or Facebook. Guestbooks should be put at Wikia Guestbook. ##Likewise, a guestbook section or a weblog should not be put on a user's main page. Fan fiction User page fan fiction must be restricted to either the main user page or a single subpage. This does not mean a user can put fanon on both a user page and a subpage, or on a series of subpages. Users who want to make more than one fan fiction page are encouraged to go to a fan fiction hosting site, such as this one. User page fan fiction is limited to 250 words or less. User images To qualify for the privileges of user images, one must have made at least seventy-five productive (non-vandalism, non-fanon) edits in our "main" namespace articles. Users must also follow the below guidelines: #No more than three images intended solely for a userpage or customized signature may be uploaded by a single user. #User images must be tagged with the template. #The total filesize of these images must be below 250 kB. It is strongly suggested that none of these images are larger than 100 kB. #Images being used on actual articles as well as a user's page are not counted towards the limit of three. #Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content which is unsuitable for a family audience, or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. #Users with no contributions to the main namespace for more than 6 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. #Hiding data on His Dark Materials Wiki is strictly forbidden. The wiki may not be used to transfer any data covertly. Attempts to use the wiki for this purpose, including but not limited to steganographic embedding within image files will be penalized with an immediate permanent block from editing. Detection and determination of such attempts is at the discretion of the administration, and the administrator who discovers the data trafficking attempt has final blocking authority. #Hotlinking images uploaded from the wiki on external sites for personal use is prohibited. Non-article images found to be hotlinked in such a way are subject to immediate deletion. This does not prohibit the hotlinking of images which are used in the content namespace for discussion or research purposes. If an image in the content namespace is found to be hotlinked for personal use, it may be moved to a new location without notice. User Message Walls policy Archiving automatically archive messages on separate pages, accesible via the navigation buttons at the bottom. Users who had talk pages can acess this page by clicking the 'Archived talk page' link at the bottom of their message wall. Editing When adding threads, users should respect the Message Wall's owner in every way possible. Abusive language, threats, etc. will not be tolerated; see no personal attacks for more information. If you feel a user has made a personal attack or in some other way violated your Message Wall, please contact an administrator. Comments left on a user's Message Wall should not be removed unless they are abusive and/or threatening, and then it is encouraged that the user tick the 'Notify an admin' box to bring to the attention of an administrator. Under no circumstances should a user remove a thread (whether they made it or not) on someone else's Message Wall. A user may add a Message Wall greeting asking users to abide by other rules or ask for a particular formatting to a message. These are to be followed except where they contradict current policies.